five_night_at_freddyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Phone Guy
"Halo, halo... halo? Jeśli to słyszysz to istnieje duże prawdopodobieństwo, że wybrałeś bardzo kiepską pracę." ~ Phone Guy w trailerze Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Phone Guy był poprzednim strażnikiem w Pizzerii Freddiego Fazbeara. Pomaga graczowi przez mówienie mu o zachowaniach animatroników na początku każdej nocy do nocy czwartej, gdzie wysyła swoją ostatnią wiadomość. Gracz nie wie czy Phone Guy jest rzeczywiście sprzymierzeńcem, ponieważ to dziwne że mówi mu by został zamiast uciekać czy wyjść. Może być to wymuszony sprzymierzeniec, lecz jest on jedynym jakiego gracz ma. Osobowość Phone Guy wydaje się być nonszalancki i nie ma żadnego wyjaśnienia czemu. Przez całą grę robi co może by informować gracza o tym, że "nie ma się czym martwić" , mimo tego, że niebezpieczeństwo jest oczywiste. Nie wiadomo czy kłamie w tej sprawie, czy może próbuje sprawić, by Mike Schmidt i Jeremy Fitzgerald poczuli się lepiej. Czasem wydaje się być niezdecydowany i niezdarny, często się jąkając i śmiejąc nerwowo, co może oznaczać że może się martwić możliwością, że ktoś słyszy jego ostrzeżenia i wskazówki co do animatroników. Oczywiście istnieje możliwość, że jest po prostu niespokojny ze względu na szansę śmierci z rąk animatroników. Phone Guy jest prawdopodobnie Purple Guy'em gdyż jego ulubieńcem jest Foxy, a w minigrze z Foxy'm za trzecim razem można zobaczyć uśmiechającego się Purple Guy'a. Także występuje on w Take cake to children gdzie zabija płaczącego chłopca z tyłu budynku. Oraz w Save Them gdzie rzadko się pojawia z Telefonem w ręce, pomarańczową odznaką i białymi oczami, z tego można wywnioskować że to był poprzedni stróż nocny. Dialog W pierwszej części gry, od pierwszej do czwartej nocy Phone Guy będzie dzwonił i zostawiał wiadomości. Transkrypt zostawiam poniżej. Noc pierwsza " Halo, halo? Uh, chciałem nagrać dla ciebie wiadomość by pomóc ci podczas pierwszej nocy. Um, pracowałem tu przed tobą. Kończę właśnie mój ostatni tydzień. Wiem że może być to dla ciebie trochę przytłaczające, lecz jestem tu by powiedzieć ci że nie masz się czym martwić. Uh, będzie dobrze. Po prostu skupmy sie na tym, żebyś przeszedł przez swój pierwszy tydzień. Uh, zobaczmy, mamy tu życzenia wprowadzające od firmy, które mam ci przeczytać. Um, "Witaj w Pizzerii Freddiego Fazbeara. Magicznym miejscu dla dzieci i dorosłych, gdzie ożywają fantazja i zabawa. Fazbear Entertainment nie jest odpowiedzialne za obrażenia osoby. Po odkryciu obrażeń bądź śmierci, brakująca osoba zostanie zastąpiona w ciągu 90 dni, bądź tak szybko jak własność i teren będą dokładnie wyczyszczone a dywany zamienione." Bla bla bla, wiem, że teraz może to brzmieć źle, lecz naprawdę nie ma się czym martwić. Uh, animatroniki mogą być trochę dziwaczne nocą, ale czy ja je obwiniam? Nie.. Gdybym był zmuszany do śpiewania tych samych durnych piosenek przez 20 lat i nie dostał kąpieli ani razu to też byłbym wściekły. Więc pamiętaj, że te postacie mają specjalne miejsce w sercach dzieci i trzeba im okazać trochę szacunku, dobra? Okej. Wiedz o tym, że animatroniki mają tendencję do podróżowania. Uh, zostały zostawione w jakimś rodzaju trybu wolnej podróży nocnej. Uh.... ich mechanizmy mogą się blokować jeśli będą wyłączone na zbyt długo. Uh, miały chodzić też w dzień, lecz wtedy to się wydarzyło. The Bite of '87. T-to niesamowite, że człowiek może żyć bez płatu czołowego, wiesz? Uh, co do twojego bezpieczeństwa, jedyną rzeczą jaka ci zagraża to gdy którykolwiek z animatroników cię zobaczy prawdopodobnie nie rozpozna cię jako osoby. Będą widzieć cię jako endoszkielet bez jego kostiumu. To jest zakazane, lecz będą próbowały... siłą wrzucić cię do kostiumu Freddiego. Um, to nie byłoby takie straszne, gdyby nie to, że kostiumy są wypełnione różnymi przewodami i innymi urządzeniami, najbardziej wokół twarzy. Możesz sobie wyobrazić jakim dyskomfortem może być takie wciśnięcie głowy do jednego z nich... i śmierć. Uh, jedyne części jakie będzie można zobaczyć w dzień będą oczy i zęby wylatujące z maski, heh. T-ta, nie mówili ci o tym kiedy się na to pisałeś. Ale hej, pierwszy dzień nie powinien być niczym strasznym. Jutro z tobą pogadam. Uh, przeglądaj kamery i pamiętaj by drzwi zamykać tylko w razie absolutnej potrzeby. Trzeba oszczędzać energię. Okej, dobrej nocy." Noc druga "Uhh , Halo ? Halo? No cóż ,Jeśli to słyszysz, znaczy, że dotarłeś do drugiego dnia , uh , gratulacje ! Nie będę już tak dużo mówić, tym razem Freddy i jego przyjaciele stają się bardziej aktywni... jak ten tydzień postępuje . Uhh , to może być dobry pomysł, Zerknij na kamery, podczas gdy mówię, aby każdy z nich był we właściwym miejscu, wiesz ...Uh ... Co ciekawe, sam Freddy nie schodzi ze sceny bardzo często. Słyszałem, że staje się dużo bardziej aktywny w ciemności chociaż... tak... hej! Myślę, że to jeszcze jeden powód, aby nie zabrakło energii, prawda? Możesz też podkreślić wagę przy użyciu świateł przy drzwiach. Niektóre kamery to martwe punkty, a te martwe punkty stoją tuż poza swoimi drzwiami, więc jeśli nie można znaleźć czegoś, lub kogoś na kamerach, należy sprawdzić światła drzwi. Hmm... może masz tylko kilka sekund, aby zareagować ... Uh, nie, że chcesz być w niebezpieczeństwie, oczywiście... ja nie twierdzę, że tak jest. Należy także sprawdzać zasłony w Pirate Cove od czasu do czasu . Bohater jest dość wyjątkowy i staje się aktywny, jeśli kamery pozostają nie sprawdzane przez długi okres czasu . Myślę, że nie lubi być obserwowany... Nie wiem, w każdym razie, jestem pewien, że masz wszystko pod kontrolą ! Uh , porozmawiam z tobą wkrótce." Noc trzecia "Halo, Halo! Hej robisz to dobrze! Większość ludzi nie przetrwała tak długo. Wiesz co powiedziałem, o-oni najczęściej przenosili się do innych rzeczy... Nie mówię że zginęli... Po za tym nie będę zabierać ci zbyt dużo czasu, umm rzeczy dzieją się na prawdę tej nocy... Umm, hej posłuchaj! Mam pomysł: Gdy zostaniesz złapany i chcesz uniknąć dostania się do kostiumu Freddy'iego, umm, spróbuj grać umarłego. Ty wiesz, po prostu udawaj. Umm... Może pomyślą że jesteś pustym kostiumem. To jeszcze raz, jeśli pomyślą że jesteś pustym kostiumem... To może będą próbowali założyć metalowy szkielet do ciebie. Ciekawy jestem jak to zadziała. ...tak nigdy więcej, zastanów się. Najlepiej jest by nie dać się złapać. Umm... Dobra zostawiam cię. Zobaczymy się na drugiej stronie." Noc czwarta i śmierć Phone Guy'a "Cześć, cześć! Hej! Hej łał dzień czwarty... Wiedziałem że możesz to zrobić. Hej posłuchaj... Mogę nie być w okolicy żeby wysłać ci wiadomość jutro. (Prawdopodobnie Foxy dobija się do drzwi) To - To jest zła noc dla mnie. Umm... Powinieneś być trochę zadowolony że nagrywam te wiadomości dla ciebie *kaszel* że to zrobiłem. H-hej zrób mi przyjemność: może czasami, eh, możesz czasami zajrzeć do tych kostiumów za sceną? ( w backroomie) Zawsze próbuje się trzymać... Dopóki ktoś... Sprawdzi. Może to nie będzie złe. Ja-ja-ja zawsze się zastanawiałem, co jest w tych głowach... (Freddy gra swój Jingel. Jest koniec prądu (Gdzie nie było żadnego dźwięku że się prąd skończył) lub w kuchni.) O nie... (Strażnik jest zainteresowany Freddy'm) (W tym momencie się pojawia dźwięk Golden Freddy'ego gdy jest jumpscare)." Noc piąta Tutaj pojawia się głos animatronika z mroczniejszym bardziej szatanistycznym dźwiękiem. Lecz jak puścimy w spowolnieniu i od końca usłyszymy następujące słowa: To jest godne pożałowania, że masowy rozwój rolnictwa jest (ominięte: nie) przyspieszony przez pełniejsze wykorzystanie swoich wspaniałych/cudownych mechanizmów. Czy nie byłoby łatwiej zastosować niektóre z nich w szybkich badaniach laboratoryjnych w celu wskazania wpływu różnych rodzajów nawozów na wzrost roślin? Ma Pan rację. Niezliczone zastosowania będą podejmowane przez przyszłe generacje. Rzadko wie współczesnych sobie (ominięte: nagrody, wystarczy posiadać) radość twórczą:. Jest to (prawdopodobnie z książki Autobiografia jogina Paramhansa Jogananda. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Fnaf Kategoria:Fnaf 2 Kategoria:Gra